whywomenkillfandomcom-20200214-history
Practically Lethal in Every Way
"Practically Lethal in Every Way" is the sixth episode of the first season of CBS All Access' Why Women Kill, and the sixth episode overall. It was released on September 19, 2019. Synopsis Beth Ann and Rob throw a housewarming party to introduce themselves to the neighborhood, but something seems to be amiss with neighbors Mary and Ralph. Hijinks ensue and secrets come to light when Simone and Karl have dinner with Amy's conservative future in-laws. Tensions rise in the throuple after Taylor begins to question the living arrangement and reveals a dark truth about Eli.Why Women Kill - Practically Lethal in Every Way |S1 E6| 52:41 - CBS All Access Plot Cold Opening Lamar, Hector and Mary shares their story about Taylor, Simone and Beth Ann and how they became close to them. In the end, Lamar and Hector expresses guilt over someone's death except for Mary who is glad that Beth Ann chose to kill him. 1963 Beth Ann and Rob plans to have a housewarming party and invite everyone in the neighborhood. As Beth Ann go door-to-door to invite them in the party, she meets a married couple named Mary and Ralph Vlasin. Beth Ann notices something disturbing about them and how Ralph treats Mary. As Beth Ann share this to April, she asks if she was wearing a lot of make-up on. Beth Ann confirms and April deduces that Mary is being abused by Ralph. At the day of the housewarming party, Mary and Ralph arrives but Beth Ann notices the bruises underneath the sleeves. Mary hides it and she and Ralph socialize. Later on, Rob dances off with Mary on the floor. Ralph sees them and causes a commotion by yelling at her. As he talks to her, Beth Ann tries to convince Rob to talk to them but refuses. She interferes in Mary and Ralph's argument and tries to talk to Mary, but Ralph decides they should leave and Mary tells her that she admires her for being a strong woman. As the party ended, Beth Ann refuses to talk to Rob for not stepping up and stop Ralph from embarassing Mary. She points out that Ralph physically hurts Mary and that she has bruises hidden underneath the sleeves. She gets angry at Rob and calls him a coward. He retailates her and says that it's not his job to judge him and asks Beth Ann would she rather have other people judge her. Beth Ann finds out that Sheila hasn't left and overhears their conversation. She reassures Beth Ann that she won't judge her, as she asks to know what Rob meant. Beth Ann confesses that their daughter died because of her. 1984 Karl and Simone finally gets to meet Brad's parents but tension rises between them as Simone decides to process their divorce. Karl points out that they should work out their differences on the day they meet Brad's parents but Simone refuses to. At the restaurant, Karl and Simone gets to meet Brad's family, including Hector. During the meeting, Karl disappears and Simone searches for him. As she enters the men's bathroom, she witness Karl and Hector kissing each other. Hector confesses to her that the reason why he dropped her was because he got guilty that he was in love with Karl. She kicks Hector out and confronts Karl about his affair with her hairdresser. As the meeting progresses, Karl and Simone airs out each of their secrets; Karl's gay and Simone is having an affair with a teenager. To make matters worse, Ruby comes out as lesbian thinking that her parents refer to her. Upon returning home, Simone kicks Karl out of the house but he refuses. The two argue and Karl reveals that he had loved Hector because he saw him for who he was. He wanted to run away with him but Karl refuses. He points he just wants Simone to appreciate him as her husband. 2019 Jade talks to Eli and asks whether if they should tell Taylor about what happened the other night. He decides not to, fearing that she might get angry at them. Taylor returns home but notices that they're getting along well. She asks if they had sex and Jade confirms it. Taylor is unsure how to feel at first but accepts it. Later in the evening, they all go out in a restaurant and Lamar joins along to celebrate. Lamar announces that Eli's script got 6 producers interested on it and praises Jade for helping Eli finishing the script, calling her Eli's muse. Taylor becomes bothered and walks out. Jade checks up on Taylor and thought she might be angry at her for sleeping with Eli. Taylor clarifies that she doesn't care about it but opens up that Jade being called as Eli's muse upsets her. She tells her that Eli was a former drug addict where he almost died from overdose and that she forced him to get into rehab. Taylor then mentions she begins to have doubts about their relationship and whether or not if it was working. As they return home, Jade confronts Eli about his addiction. She starts to panic, fearing that Taylor might kick her out now that she having doubts about their situation. Eli promises to stop taking them and Jade forces him to give it to her. However, he tells her that he needs them for his work. He tries to convince her that when he was clean, he didn't create any script. With the pills, he can get some money and he promises he can take care of her. Jade is convinced and gives him the pills. Epilogue Simone appears at Hector's house and ask if he loves Karl. He says yes and the two talk inside. Eli works on his script and takes some pills. Rob looks at the photo of her dead daughter and hides it. Hector throws flowers at the grave, Lamar throws sand and Mary spits on the grave. Cast Starring *Lucy Liu as Simone Grove *Ginnifer Goodwin as Beth Ann Stanton *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Taylor Harding *Alexandra Daddario as Jade *Sam Jaeger as Rob Stanton *Sadie Calvano as April *Jack Davenport as Karl Grove *Reid Scott as Eli Cohen Guest Starring *Alicia Coppola as Sheila Mosconi *Analeigh Tipton as Mary Vlasin *Scott Porter as Ralph Vlasin *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Hector *Dale Dickey as Ruby Jenkins *Li Jun Li as Amy Grove *Kevin Daniels as Lamar *Adam Ferrara as Leo Mosconi *Charlie DePew as Brad Jenkins *Robert Craighead as Dwight Jenkins *Haley Hasselhoff as Patty Jenkins *Robert Grant as Dale Clark Co-Starring *Victoria Kelleher as Gretchen Clark *Marcel Nahapetian as Benny Mosconi *Brad Benedict as Gene *Smac McCreanor as Lenore *David Babich as Lloyd *Mark Jude Sullivan as Tony *Marie-Francoise Theodore as Female Patron *Tim Gabriel as Waiter Trivia *The episode title parodies the line "Practically perfect in every way" from the 1964 film Mary Poppins starring Julie Andrews. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Why_Women_Kill_E06_Promo_1.jpeg Why_Women_Kill_E06_Promo_2.png Why_Women_Kill_E06_Promo_3.png |-|Behind the Scenes= S01E06_BTS_01.jpeg |-|Videos= References